


Four Kisses

by robinsword



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsword/pseuds/robinsword
Summary: Kiss Prompts: in public, passionately, for luck, out of pride---Bruce doesn’t know what prompts it but at some point, suddenly, he’s got his arms and legs wrapped around Thor’s torso and can taste the salt on his lips as they kiss passionately in the shallow water. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s been kissed like this, in the forty-three years of his life. Like he’s wanted. And loved. And treasured. And happy.---A kiss on the beach leads to questions on the identity of Thor's 'mystery date'. There's a rather dramatic (and very public) answer.





	Four Kisses

The first date is not one that Bruce would have planned. 

But it is one that he will always treasure.

They go outside, in public. Neither of them can drive, Bruce having never taken the time to try for an official licence and Thor… well, unsurprisingly, they don’t have cars on Asgard. But the Stark jet they manage to borrow (or more accurately have shoved upon them - Stark loves showing off his new toys) has autopilot, so neither of them have to worry about getting themselves there.

‘There’ being a beach.

Bruce has been on plenty of beaches. Never for pleasure, as far as he can remember. At least not since he was a child, and even then it was only once or twice. A treat, a holiday with his aunt and cousin.

But Thor has seen the beaches in many a passing flight over the face of the earth, as well as in the media and photographs and video feeds he comes across as he explores the extent of Earth’s technology. And he decides that that is where their first date will take place.

Bruce suspects that a few of the romantic comedies that both Tony and Pepper have been showing Thor may have something to do with it too. After all, the beach he chooses is too picturesque to be something Thor found alone. 

It is truly idyllic, though. Especially at dawn.

Bruce insists that they go at a time when it wouldn’t be too busy. It isn’t exactly a tourist haven but it’s no secluded location either. The last thing he needs is his picture on the internet under the next big Thor article. Because Thor is, apparently, a popular subject for the media. Just last week he’d been photographed eating a sandwich from a street cart and he speculation around which vendor he bought it from and ‘what Thor thinks of human food’ is still circulating the internet an entire week later.

Of course, the other upside of getting there early is the sunrise. 

The sky is just beginning to develop the first hints of fiery orange hue when the jet touches neatly down on the helipad. It’s then a very short walk down to the beach, only a minute or so, and by the time they arrive more than half of the sun is visible over the horizon.

Thor’s hand finds his on the space between them and together they watch the sky - and the sea - turn to a bright, cool blue.

It’s nice to have a day of calm. With the soft sigh of the waves and the low, earnest voice of Thor talking - just talking about whatever comes to mind - Bruce can’t even hear the other guy in his head.

They trade stories and memories. They write ridiculous messages in the wet sand with their toes. They make comments on the odd jogger that passes by in front of them, sending up sprays of cool saltwater as they wade into the sea for a swim.

Swimming is another thing that Bruce doesn’t often do for pleasure. But here, with Thor, he is able to appreciate the sensation of weightlessness as he lies on his back and lets the waves buffet him back towards the shore.

Bruce doesn’t know what prompts it but at some point, suddenly, he’s got his arms and legs wrapped around Thor’s torso and he can taste the salt on his lips as they kiss passionately in the shallow water. Bruce can count on one hand the number of times he’s been kissed like this, in the forty-three years of his life. Like he’s wanted. And loved. And treasured. And happy.

Eventually, Bruce’s skin begins to prune and his lips turn blue from the chill of the water and they head back to the shore. The sight that greets them is a slowly developing crowd of beach goers, finally arriving for their day in the sun. Fortunately, most of the towels and parasols have been pitched on the far end of the strip, closer the the conventional entrance of those who don’t have a private landing pad for their Stark jet. A few have made the long walk down to find a quieter spot, but it’s so few that Bruce agrees it’s okay to stay a little longer. Besides, none of them seem to recognize the god of thunder and the vessel of the Hulk in their shorts, tanks and - in Bruce’s case - Hawaiian shirts.

The signal to leave comes when a gaggle of college-age kids come along and join one of the towels that had been set out by a lone jogger several hours ago. A few of them glance their way, mainly at Thor and whispering to one another, no doubt trying to decide if it’s really him.

But Bruce doesn’t mind; they’ve had hours to themselves and Bruce now has a beach memory that doesn’t involve him running from the army.

…

This was inevitable, Bruce thinks as he swipes down on the tablet in his hands, opening up the article behind the locked screen. 

There, at the top of the page, is Thor. And next to Thor, mostly hidden in the shade of the parasol over their beach towels and a little grainy in the distance, is Bruce. The headline reads: 

_God of Thunder’s Mystery Date?_

Uninspiring for a headline, he thinks. But it gets the message across. 

Just as he’s in the middle of dwelling (worrying) on what this means for him, for both of them, a large hand covers his own and carefully pries the tablet out of his hands. He looks up to find Thor, looking down at him with a soft smile.  

“Don’t worry about that right now. Are you ready?”

Of course. They’re in a back room right now, awaiting their turn on stage to make a public address with the rest of the Avengers. Ironically, it isn’t to address the recent leaks of their date on the beach but Bruce doesn’t doubt it will be brought up now that this article has gone viral. They’ve already stated that they will all be happy to take questions after all. 

“Bruce.” Once again Thor snaps him out of his musings. 

“Yes. Sorry. Ready.”

Thor sighs, gently grasping Bruce by both shoulders and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “It’ll be fine,” he reassures him. All Bruce can do is smile weakly at him, before finally following him out onto the stage. 

Indeed, it’s not long into the questioning (mostly directed at Stark and Rogers, who have been branded the leaders of the group, although the dynamic is much more complex than that) that someone turns their attention to Thor and the article. 

Bruce feels more than sees Thor sit up straighter next to him. 

At first he tries to brush it off, having already been told in advance to stay on track. But the questions just don’t stop and Bruce once again doesn’t see, but rather hears Thor’s annoyance grow as it becomes more and more intrusive. 

“Is it that you’re ashamed to be seen in a close relationship with a human man?”

“I don’t -” he begins, tersely, only to be cut off again. 

“Is the rumor that the two of you are in a relationship true? Surely you would prefer someone more of a match to your own strength and physique –”

This time Thor stands, silencing the crowd and the man, who looks suitably intimidated by Thor’s stern look. Then, much to Bruce’s surprise, Thor’s expression softens as he turns… to face him. There’s a question in his gaze and an arm subtly outstretched, palm upwards in offering. 

After a moments hesitation, Bruce takes it. He allows himself to be pulled up from his seat and into Thor’s embrace, where they kiss passionately for all to see. Bruce hears several dozen cameras clicking in the crowd and knows that the situation has just escalated to much more than one small article. Even while continuing to kiss Thor he feels his face warm up, unused to being the center of attention. Not like this. 

But there’s also a warm feeling of satisfaction there, a happiness that keeps him going until Thor breaks away. It stops him from fleeing into the safety of the back room as Thor wraps one around him, turning to face the man that had questioned him before. 

“That will be all the answer you should need.” 

The tone in his voice fills Bruce with yet another overwhelming affectionate impulse and he laces his hand with Thor’s, squeezing it gently in his own. He sounds so proud. Proud of  _Bruce_. Of being with him, of Bruce for allowing them to do this….

And Bruce thinks, as the crowd continues to chatter and Thor keeps a firm grip on his hand: maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that the 'four kisses' were actually physically only three kisses, so forgive me for shoving 'in public' into two of them instead of making them kiss one extra time. It's tricky to fill four prompts at once but I hope I did it well enough :) 
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://asgardianbruce.tumblr.com/)


End file.
